Quiet Time
by Stargem
Summary: There's no better setting for romance than a sunlit lake and a boat as Trowa and Quatre soon discover ^_^ Mild yaoi hinting.


=================================================================================

[ **Disclaimer: **All rights and privileges to Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and associated parties. The characters of these works are used WITHOUT permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. ]

****

A GW fan fic: Quiet Time 

__

By Stargem

=================================================================================

***

__

I can't remember a time

When you weren't here with me

***

Trowa gazed out at the serene blue waters of the lake, sunlight playing over the waves. He held a fishing rod loosely in one hand - the other stroked the golden head nestled in his lap. Quatre was fast asleep, his regular breathing in tune with the gentle splashing of the lake against the small white boat. It was one of those rare times when they could just slip away from the real world, leaving behind all the killing and the madness of war. He looked down as Quatre stirred, smiling softly as the smaller pilot yawned, blinked and opened his eyes.

"Did you have a good nap?" Trowa inquired, lifting his hand from its recent occupation of gently petting Quatre's hair.

***

__

Your smile and shining eyes

Are etched indelibly in my mind

***

"Mmm," the Arabian pilot mumbled, his eyes still glazed with sleep.

The sleepy, angelic face was too much to resist. Trowa bent to capture Quatre's mouth with his own in a light kiss. Quatre's brows knitted as he made an inquiring noise, starting to really wake up. The taller, green-eyed pilot chuckled, straightening up. The smaller blond pilot sat up as well, scrubbing at his face. Considerably more alert, Quatre looked out at the rippling water.

"Did you catch anything?"

***

__

I see you at night when I'm sleeping

And even when I'm daydreaming

***

Trowa carefully set the fishing rod aside and wrapped his arms around Quatre, tucking his chin comfortably against his neck. "Well, I've got you."

Quatre wriggled in pleasure and squeaked when suddenly he found all his ticklish spots under attack. "Trowa!!"

The little boat rocked furiously back and forth, threatening to toss her laughing passengers overboard. Tiring of their little game, the two pilots settled back in each other's arms, falling into a comfortable silence. Quatre squinted at the lazily drifting fluffy clouds of cotton in the blue sky, fancying he could see creatures, some strange and some not.

"What can you see in the clouds?"

***

__

What I feel when you're nearby

I can't describe or classify

***

"What do _you_ see?" Trowa reiterated, rich amusement colouring his tone.

Quatre scrutinized the sky intensely before answering lightly, "Bunnies chasing each other, a bird with wings outstretched, a one-eyed witch and a dragon."

"All of that, hmm?" Trowa distracted Quatre from his cloud-gazing by nibbling lightly on his ear.

"Trowa," Quatre objected half-heartedly, leaning back against the taller pilot.

"Yes?" He descended down the smaller pilot's neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses.

***

__

It's magical

This you and me

***

The fishing rod suddenly jerked. Both pilots broke away in surprise and Quatre made a hasty grab before the rod could disappear over the edge of the boat. Trowa's hands closed over his, helping to steady it. Whatever it was on the other end of the line was a very frisky aquatic creature. The boat rocked as the humans played tug of war with the yet unidentified creature that had taken the hook. Together, Trowa and Quatre eventually reeled in a wriggling, glistening large-sized silver fish. It resisted the pull, smacking the wooden sides of the boat with its tail. The struggle finally caused the little boat to capsize after a particularly strong thwack of the fish's tail.

***

__

It's destiny;

We were meant to be

***

Quatre broke to the surface immediately, treading the water. Not a strong swimmer, he was uncomfortable underwater. He looked around the gently rippling lake, a panicky knot slowly forming in his chest.

"Trowa?!"

As if heeding the call, the pilot in question popped up beside him, startling him. Quatre splashed him. "Don't scare me like that!"

Trowa was having trouble with containing his smile. "Sorry."

The fish had long disappeared into the cool depths of the lake. Quatre swam for the upturned boat, grabbing on to the slippery side. Trowa glided beside him and helped to push it back upright. It splashed back down with a loud smack, sending water everywhere. Trowa peered inside the half-filled boat.

"We'll have to bail out the water."

Quatre nodded unhappily. "We lost the fishing rod."

"We might as well stay in the water," Trowa suggested. "We can at least have a nice swim."

"Well…"

Trowa swam up closer. "Relax."

"Okay, if you're sure." Quatre allowed his grip on the boat's side to slip, sliding back into the water.

***

__

Forever and after

Is how long our love will burn

***

After a few minutes of splashing about, Quatre was beginning to relax again. He sent a glittering spray towards Trowa, laughing. He narrowly avoided the return fire. And thus began a light-hearted water fight. When they tired of the game, the two boys simply floated lazily together attempting to find a way to cuddle without sinking.

"I'm getting tired," Quatre said.

"It's your clothes. They're weighing you down." Trowa hooked a finger around one of the buttons on Quatre's vest. "They'll need to come off."

"If I take them off, you have to, too." Quatre returned, blushing.

Trowa's mouth curved up in a slow smile. "Alright."

***

__

Secure in your arms

I am content

***

A little boy on the shore of Lake Eldwene picked up a sodden sweater from the pile of clothes that had washed up at his feet and looked out at its glittering waters. Strange things had been tossed back to land by the waves, but this was the strangest yet. He wondered where the clothes had come from.

****

~Owari

*******************************************************************************************

(©_ December 1999 by Stargem_)

I have not much to say ^_^;; This one is for the 3X4 fans. Heavily influenced by the recent discussions on the TQML… The story and characters aren't mine(except the nameless little boy at the end), but the poem _is_. Don't take it without my explicit permission.

Send your comments and criticisms!

[stargem@silverink.cjb.net][1]

   [1]: mailto:stargem@silverink.cjb.net



End file.
